1. Technical Field
In a first aspect, the present invention relates to a closing profile provided for mounting on one of two opposite members of a door assembly, at least one of the opposite members being a rotatable door, the closing profile comprising a mounting member by means of which the closing profile is mounted to a reveal part of the one member of the door assembly and a flexible member connected to the mounting member, the flexible member being shaped for engaging a complementary edge part on the other member of the door assembly and for releasably maintaining the door in a closed position, the closing profile comprising a hollow space between the flexible member and the mounting member to enable the flexible member to deform resiliently towards the mounting member upon opening the door.
In a second aspect, the present invention relates to a door assembly comprising a door and a door frame mountable in a wall opening and a number of circumferential profiles fixable to the door and/or the door frame for optically closing gaps between the door and the wall opening, the door optionally comprising an oblong grip profile which divides the door into separate door panel segments extending on opposite sides of the grip profile.
In a third aspect, the present invention relates to a door assembly comprising two opposite members, at least one of which is a rotatable door, and a closing system which is provided for being mounted to one of the opposite members.
2. Background Art
EP-B-0645517 describes a door assembly consisting of a door sheet, jambs and jamb-linings which are to be fitted in a wall opening pertaining thereto. The door is rotatable about a pivot axis on the left or right hand side and may be a two-way door or a one-way door, i.e. a door which opens in one direction only or in both directions. The door and the jamb are provided with complementary bumper and abutment profiles. On at least one side, the bumper profile and abutment profile comprise a length-ways extending, co-operating concave recess and convex projection to retain the door in a closed position. The door is opened by exerting a pressure on the door in a way the convex projection is pulled out of the concave recess.
The profiles which are disclosed in EP-B-0645517 function well. However, practice has shown that since the concave recess snugly fits in the convex projection, the pressure which has to be exerted to open the door is very high. As a result, some users prefer to adjust the position of the door in such a way that a small gap is left between the concave recess and the convex projection. This reduces the pressure needed for opening the door, but enables light to shine through, which may be considered a disadvantage.
In case a closing system is used which releasably maintains a door in a closed position, gaps between the door and the adjacent member of the door assembly may be completely sealed. In general, sealing the gaps between the door and the adjacent member may cause two problems. A first problem is that a vacuum effect takes place in case the door is placed between two adjacent rooms with rather small dimensions. When opening the door in a certain direction, air is pulled out of one of the rooms thereby creating a vacuum. Because of this vacuum effect a higher force has to be exerted on the door to open it, which is not desired. A second problem is that no air can flow from one room to another, which may result in an unhealthy climate inside one of the rooms. In view of new regulations, a minimum amount of ventilation needs to be ensured between two adjacent rooms.
This problem may be solved by mounting a ventilation grid in the door. This ventilation grid can be seen from outside and has a negative effect on the aesthetic appearance of the door.